


Perfectly Imperfect

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dino is done with his hyungs, Hoshi is self-conscious, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Pretty much this whole fic is just Mingyu loving Hoshi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, There's a lot of love, and tbh you can't blame him, but Mingyu is a good boyfriend, implied smut maybe???, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Seventeen decides when they get to the hotel a day in the pool is much needed. Talking about it makes Hoshi feel a little self-conscious.Or the one where Mingyu loves his boyfriend through the imperfect parts.*Just note, there is a lot of self-hatred in this*





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyboyminie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyboyminie/gifts).



“Did you guys see that pool? It's huge.” Seokmin said as they walked to the elevator. The elevator was thankfully large enough all of them could rid in it together, which worked cause no one wanted to be away from everyone else just yet.

Mingyu and Soonyoung took advantage of the small space and stood close together, already happy since they were allowed to room together after promising their manager they'd behave, which made the other members quickly ask to room away from the couple. 

_ “Now we can be as loud as we want,” Mingyu had joked, making Soonyoung blush and giggle at him being ridiculous. _

“And we can wear what we want when we swim,” Seungcheol said to the group, “managers said we’re not going to film anything with us in the pool.”

“Yes!” “Hell yeah!” was shouted in the small space from most of the members, excited about being able to go without a shirt in the pool.

“Wait, does that mean we're going to see Woozi hyung without a shirt? I need my sunglasses.” Hansol teased. 

Jihoon reached over and hit Hansol earning laughter from everyone.

“Wonwoo might be a little pale too,” Minghao teased, “too busy reading books.”

“At least I'm doing what I love.” Wonwoo joked back. 

Mingyu laughed hugging Soonyoung’s waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s head. “You're such a Disney Princess hyung.”

“Our little belle.” Junhui joked. 

Seungkwan laughed, “I think there's a few people who don't have their beach ready body yet too.” 

“Yeah, like you kiddo,” Jeonghan teased lightly.

Seungkwan acted offended as the other members laughed, Hansol finding it the most hilarious, “Yah! Why are you laughing Vernon-ah? I saw that second helping of salad you had yesterday! Besides, my body is  _ flawless. _ ” 

“Hyung!” Hansol laughed. “You should've gone to the gym with Cheol-hyung or Mingyu-hyung a few times.”

The teasing was light and definitely done with so much love they didn't feel offended or hurt, but that didn't mean someone felt overly conscious of their size. Soonyoung got quiet when the teasing switched to body types, and seemed to try to shrink, which went unnoticed by everyone, Mingyu thinking at first Soonyoung just wanted to be closer to him, so he wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. 

Mingyu kissed Soonyoung’s cheek and smiled at his boyfriend, “we could swim and then go hang out in the room the rest of the day.”

Soonyoung just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak up. 

“As the one who got stuck in the room by yours can you not?” Seokmin said. 

“Yeah we  _ really  _ don't want to hear your names over and over.” Junhui teased.

“I mean you could use headphones.” Mingyu shrugged. He earned a smile from Soonyoung but that was it. It let him know Soonyoung was busy thinking about something, and he had no idea what. He rubbed Soonyoung’s sides and noticed how the older moved away from it, making him worried. Did he do something wrong?

“Hey, just remember if you have any hickies before you come down to the pool shirtless,” Chan spoke up defending his hyungs as he glanced at two other hyungs who glanced at each other and blushed before looking away.

“Wait, then why am  _ I  _ rooming with you?” Seokmin said lightly pushing Junhui. 

Junhui laughed, “cause you spoke up before Hao could.”

“We’re switching.” Seokmin said handing his room key to Minghao, “so Vernon-ah what's it like to room with you?”

Everyone laughed as the elevator stopped on their floor, Soonyoung still quiet in Mingyu's arms.

“Last one to the pool is getting thrown in!” Jeonghan shouted before taking off down the hall towards his room.

Everyone else did the same, laughing and pushing while Soonyoung and Mingyu walked to their room together, Soonyoung quiet and Mingyu worried about him.

Soonyoung and Mingyu went into their room and Mingyu set his suitcase on the ground, opening it to find his swim trunks. Soonyoung sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

“Hyung? Aren’t you going to swim to?” Mingyu asked looking at him.

Soonyoung shook his head, “no. I’ll probably go down to the gym and work out a little or see if there’s somewhere I can dance.”

“Hyung, you need to have a little fun too. Even if you just hang out by the pool and get some sunshine.” Mingyu said. When his boyfriend didn’t respond, he went over and kissed his boyfriend’s head, “baby? What’s wrong? Did I say something? Is it how everyone teased us?”

“No, it’s not you.” Soonyoung said softly. “I just want to work out. That’s all.”

“Soonyoung, usually you’d be excited about going swimming like this with everyone. What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked.

Soonyoung shook his head and looked away from Mingyu.

There was a knock at the door before Mingyu could push it, “Mingyu! Soonyoung! Come on! Let’s go swim!” It was Joshua and then footsteps ran down the hall. 

Mingyu opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by another set of knocks. 

“Mingyu! Come on! Soonyoung! Let’s go! You don’t want to be the ones thrown in.” Junhui and Seokmin.

“Stop kissing you two lets go!” Minghao.

Mingyu sighed and got up. He went over to the door and opened it just as Jeonghan and Seungkwan stopped at the door about to knock. They both were in their swim trunks, and Seungkwan didn’t have a shirt but it didn’t seem to bother him any.

“You slow pokes coming? You’re not even changed yet.” Jeonghan said. He peeked around Mingyu and saw Soonyoung watching, “come on. Don’t be party poopers.”

“Then again, if they stay and do what they want we won’t hear it.” Seungkwan pointed out. When he saw Soonyoung looking at him he stuck his tongue out playfully, “cause you two are in love and stuff.”

“Actually I was thinking of working out.” Soonyoung said before getting up. He grabbed clothes from his suitcase that he used for dancing and went to the bathroom.

“I’ll be down in a bit. Throw Seungcheol hyung in the pool.” Mingyu said.

“Not if I get there first!” Seungcheol said running by with Wonwoo.

“Shit.” Jeonghan took after after him with Seungkwan behind him.

Mingyu closed the door and sighed before going to the bathroom door. “Hyung.”

It was silent in the bathroom except for a quiet sniffle.

“Hyung. Let me in. You’re crying.”

“I’m okay.” Soonyoung mumbled, but Mingyu could hear the tears in is voice even.

“Soonyoung,” Mingyu said softly. He hated that right at that moment he couldn't hug his boyfriend. He could hear how hurt he was, and all he wanted was to hug him and make it better. “Please. Let me in at least so I can hold you. You don't have to tell me anything.”

It took a moment but the lock on the door unlatched. 

Mingyu went in, slowly to make sure he didn't hit his boyfriend with the door. He saw Soonyoung sitting on the counter, crying into his hands and curled into himself a little. Mingyu went to him and wrapped his arms arms around him. He held him close and kissed his head, waiting for if Soonyoung would talk to him.

“I'm sorry.” Soonyoung finally whispered.

“What for?” Mingyu asked. He rubbed Soonyoung’s back, waiting patiently.

“For not being as confident. Or as fit.” Soonyoung whispered so softly that Mingyu almost thought he imagined it. 

“As confident? As who baby?” Mingyu asked, “and I don't care that you're not super fit.”

“As Seungkwan-ah. He's so confident about his body,” Soonyoung said. “And I'm just-not perfect.”

“You are though Soonyoung.” Mingyu pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, his heart aching at the tears that fell down Soonyoung’s cheeks. The ones he must've been so self conscious about just because they had more roundness to them than anyone else's. What he didn't know was that was one of Mingyu's favorite things about his boyfriend. “You're so ridiculously perfect Soonyoung. I don't know how I got to be so lucky to get a man who seems just perfect like you. Especially when I'm not so perfect too.”

“Are you kidding? You're perfect Gyu. You're fit, you're funny, you're attractive, you have a beautiful smile. You're the one that's perfect. Not me.” Soonyoung looked at him, “meanwhile no matter what I do I can't seem to lose weight or get any skinnier and here I am, fat.”

“Soonyoung, do you remember when we first started dating?” Mingyu asked. He did. It was during the time he had dressed up as a vampire for Halloween and Soonyoung and Jihoon wore some kind of twinsie costume. 

“Yeah.” Soonyoung sniffled. 

“I fell in love with you when you weren't fit. Your cheeks were softer than they are now, you had a small tummy. You were perfect to me Soonyoung. You made my heart race and I didn't know what to do. I still don't. You still make my heart race and I just can't believe you're mine. Waking up next to you, when your face is squished into the pillow, I've never seen anyone more breathtaking. I love you Soonyoung. I did when you had softer features then, I love you now, with your cheeks still soft and round but more defined. I will always love you. You'll always be the one who takes my breath away and make me want to wake up next to you.”

“Gyu,” Soonyoung whispered. He shook his head a little. “I'm not perfect though. And you could have so much better than me. You can have someone who doesn't have a few extra pounds like I do, or has an incredible body, or is at least confident like Seungkwan.”

“That's the thing Soonyoung. I don't want better. I want you. Here, do you think I'm perfect?” Mingyu asked. 

Soonyoung nodded, “of course.”

Mingyu stepped back and took his shirt off. “Still do?” 

Soonyoung nodded. 

Mingyu took his hand and made him run it over his chest, stopping when he got to his stomach, where there wasn't as defined muscles. His stomach wasn't flat either, and had a small pouch. One that even though Mingyu laughed it off, “I'm insecure about that too. I'm not absolutely perfect like you think. I'm fat too. But how I feel and look doesn't change how you feel about me, right?”

Soonyoung’s fingers curled slightly, as if the thought of Mingyu being insecure hurt. “Of course not. I love you Gyu. I love you so freaking much.”

“Even with my little fat tummy?”

“It's not fat,” Soonyoung argued. “You're handsome.”

Mingyu held up a hand, “that's where you're wrong babe. I can be both. Hell, I can weigh like three hundred pounds, and Pledis will still call me Seventeen's visual. Why? Because, I can be handsome  _ and  _ fat. I can be loved  _ and  _ fat. So can you Soonie. And you know who the luckiest asshole is that's going to love you? Me. And I will love you no matter what size you are. Whether you're the most fit man in the world, or if you have a little pouch. You're perfect to me. And I will continue to say that until you believe me and feel confident. I'll stay with you and love you will you figure out how to love yourself. I love you Kwon Soonyoung. I love you so much.”

Soonyoung looked at Mingyu and smiled, a few tears in his eyes, “thank you. I love you too. Even with your little tummy pouch.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed his head, “come to the pool with me. You can wear a shirt if you want. But you love hanging out at the pool. Please?”

Soonyoung nodded, “okay.”

“Great. Now, go get your suit and get your adorable ass in it.” Mingyu winked, grinning as Soonyoung blushed, “which by the way, I love too. It's nice, and if you were any skinnier it probably wouldn't be.”

Soonyoung laughed and smiled, “shut up you idiot.”

“An idiot in love.” Mingyu grinned. He kissed Soonyoung softly. 

Soonyoung smiled and kissed him back. He let his hands slide up Mingyu's bare chest until his hand was able to slide around his neck, pulling him closer to the counter. His other hand stayed on Mingyu's chest, drawing little circles on it. 

“You know, if you start that up we’re never making it to the pool.” Mingyu whispered pulling back just enough to catch his breath.

Soonyoung sighed, “later then? Cause you can't just strip in front of me like that.”

Mingyu laughed and nodded, “Definitely babe. Come on. Go get changed.” 

Soonyoung smiled and gave Mingyu a quick kiss and then jumped off the counter and went to the room for his suitcase. 

Mingyu texted Jeonghan and Seungcheol to let them know what was going on and that they were coming down. As he went to the room, he saw Soonyoung pulling a shirt on down past his stomach. He saw the small flash of skin and thought of how he could make Soonyoung feel better later. 

“Hurry up slowpoke.” Soonyoung tossed Mingyu's swim trunks at him. “If I remember right the last one down gets thrown in the pool. And I'm looking forward to shoving you in.”

Mingyu laughed and changed, “that's if you can beat me.” he grabbed a key and his phone and ran out of the room, laughing as Soonyoung followed. He pushed the elevator button but then ran down the stairs, laughing as Soonyoung just followed, ignoring the elevator with other guests of the hotel standing in it confused. 

“Kim Mingyu slow down I have little legs!” Soonyoung yelled laughing.

“Well looks like I finally have an advantage!” Mingyu laughed. He tried jumping over the last two steps and instead fell into the wall, laughing as he slid to his knees. “Not my brightest idea.”

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung laughed stopping by him.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine.” Mingyu laughed. “Help me up?”

“Nope, cause now, I’m going to beat you and make sure you get thrown into the pool!” Soonyoung laughed before taking off running towards the pool.

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Mingyu laughed getting up. He chased his boyfriend, but with the headstart the older had gotten, he ended up being the last one at the pool, where Soonyoung had quickly slid onto a lawn chair by Wonwoo’s feet.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Soonyoung giggled looking at him.

“I believe that means we get to throw you in the water.” Jeonghan grinned.

“Come on guys!” Chan jumped at the chance to throw one of his hyungs in the water. He quickly climbed out, running over to Mingyu, helping Seungkwan and Vernon catch him.

Soonyoung smiled, “I’ll help.” he got up and walked over, pausing when he saw Seungkwan without his shirt and very confident. He took a deep breath, “wait I don’t want to get my shirt wet.” He took it off and tossed it towards a chair that was still dry.

“Oh my god!” Junhui shouted and fell back into the pool dramatically grabbing at his chest.

Soonyoung looked over confused, “Jun-ah?”

“Oh my god, the beauty,” Seungcheol gasped falling back into Jeonghan who struggled to catch him fast enough.

“Vernon-ah! Do you see this? We’re getting blessed!” Seungkwan squealed.

“Does he have a boyfriend?” Seokmin gasped from the pool.

“Who is that cutie?” Wonwoo added.

Soonyoung glanced at everyone before he realized what they were doing. He blushed and hid behind Mingyu, gigging quietly. “Guys stop.”

“But hyung! Do you not see yourself? You’re a god with a bod!” Joshua said seriously.

Soonyoung giggled more, “seriously.”

“They’re just reacting the same way I do babe,” Mingyu grinned. He gave a thumbs up to their friends, grateful they had gotten Soonyoung to be happy. He turned and looked at Soonyoung, “because you’re gorgeous. And a god with a bod. Whatever that means.”

Soonyoung giggled and looked at Mingyu, “you’re not so bad yourself Gyu.”

Mingyu smiled and leaned down kissing him, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
Soonyoung smiled and wrapped his arms around Mingyu kissing him.

“Okay someone is going into the pool. Sorry Soonyoung-ah!” Jeonghan yelled before he, Chan, and Seungkwan shoved the couple into the pool making everyone laugh.

“Hey!” Soonyoung shouted coming up. He looked at Mingyu who was coughing  from the water and laughing at the same time. “Come on Gyu, let’s get them. Jun, Minghao help us.”

“No thanks.” Minghao quickly declined laughing.

“As your favorite unit leader, yes. Now get them!” soonyoung said climbing out of the pool and chasing Jeonghan.

“Hey! Don’t run!” Seokmin shouted, “you’ll slip and crack your head open!”

“And I am not cleaning up anyone’s blood.” Jihoon said which everyone laughed.

Soonyoung and Jeonghan grinned at each other and went to Jihoon.

“No! Don’t you dare!”

“Sorry Jihoonie!” Soonyoung said as he grabbed Jihoon under the arms as Jeonghan grabbed his feet. They threw him in laughing, just before Wonwoo and Vernon snuck up and pushed them both in laughing.

“Thank you for helping hyung.” Mingyu looked at Seungcheol who watched the scene with a fond smile after he had climbed out of the pool.

“Of course Mingyu. No one gets to get away with feeling bad about themselves around here.” Seungcheol smiled.

Mingyu smiled and nodded looking at Soonyoung who was laughing and playing with the others, not worried about his body anymore. “Especially when they’re just as sexy as Soonyoung.”

“Oh disgusting,” Seungcheol laughed before shoving Mingyu into the pool, shouting with surprise as Mingyu grabbed his arm and made him follow laughing.

\--------

After hanging out in the pool, Mingyu and Soonyoung left to their room. They took a shower together and went into the bedroom to get dressed with more room.

Mingyu glanced over after Soonyoung got a pair of sweats on and was looking for a shirt. He stopped his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before kissing his neck.

“Mingyu, what are you doing?” Soonyoung laughed, gently pushing at him.

“You’re so beautiful Hoshi,” Mingyu whispered.

Soonyoung blushed, “thank you Mingyu.”

Mingyu smiled and picked Soonyoung up, moving so that they fell onto the bed, Soonyoung on his back. Mingyu climbed up and had his hands on either side, keeping himself up. “I am so in love with you. I love your beautiful eyes, especially when you smile about something and squint. I love your beautiful smile, and how your cheeks seem to grow when you do. It takes everything in me sometimes not to kiss you in those moments.”

Soonyoung giggled, his hands running up and down Mingyu’s arms. “Babe.”

“No, no. My turn.” Mingyu kissed him and smiled. “Right now this is about you. I love how your jawline is. It’s soft, but could still cut me,” he ran a finger over Soonyoung’s jawline and jokingly pulled his hand back gasping, “so sharp.”

Soonyoung giggled and turned his head away from Mingyu, embarrassed from the attention.

“Oh and this neck,” Mingyu leaned down and kissed his neck again, “I’m going to get in trouble for the hickies I leave here.” Just to prove a point, he sucked on the soft skin until a bruise rose to the surface, and he didn’t care that it wasn’t where Soonyoung’s clothes would cover it.

“Babe,” Soonyoung whispered almost in a moan.

Mingyu grinned triumphantly and moved further down. “Did you know you have amazing shoulders? All that dancing I bet.” He left a hickey on Soonyoung’s shoulder, “and your chest. God Soonyoung, do you know how badly you drive me crazy?”

“I think I can imagine.” Soonyoung gasped as Mingyu kissed his sensitive nipple. “Oh Gyu.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed Soonyoung’s arms, “your arms are so strong. And your hands are perfect.” He kissed one of Soonyoung’s hands. “And your stomach is perfect,” he peppered kisses all over Soonyoung’s stomach earning some laughs. 

“Mingyu.”

“And I could always talk about down here too,” Mingyu reached a few fingers in between the band of Soonyoung’s sweats and his body, “oh. Commando, that’s confident.”

“Yeah, it is and I’m sure you can feel how I feel about you doing that. Now please, get up here and kiss me dammit.”

“One moment.” Mingyu pulled his sweatpants off, leaving his boyfriend exposed. He skipped the most intimate part of Soonyoung and kissed a line down to one of his thighs, “and your thighs are so beautiful Soonie. So muscular, but still so soft-”

“Don’t tell me you got a thigh kink that I never knew about.” Soonyoung teased.

Mingyu grinned at his boyfriend before sucking on the soft skin of his boyfriend’s thighs, leaving a few hickies there. He moved back up to Soonyoung’s face and smiled at him, “I love every part of you Soonyoung. I love you so much.”

“I can tell.” Soonyoung smiled, “and I love you too.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed Soonyoung. He spent most of their time alone showing his boyfriend just how much he loved him, making their friends next door give up on trying to relax in their room and decide to go hang out in Chan’s room, the maknae’s room furthest away from the couple. 

And when they were teased about it, and some of the many hickies were pointed out on both Soonyoung and Mingyu, the couple just blushed and smiled. To Mingyu, Soonyoung was perfectly imperfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea after seeing a cute Gyu tummy in Going Seventeen. I'm a sucker for Soongyu. This is what happened. So, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
